


Men Don’t Like Men

by RoofingDoggo



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 50’s AU, Cheerleader!Whizzer, Football Player!Marvin, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Trina’s only in there for a smidge, shes also like Marvin’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoofingDoggo/pseuds/RoofingDoggo
Summary: Marvin is the star quarterback of the Westview Bulldogs.Whizzer Brown is a cheerleader.It’s the 50s and someone isn’t so straight...





	Men Don’t Like Men

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! The prompt I used was really stupid but I’m proud of what I made.

Being the star quarterback of the Westview Academy football team had its perks. Marvin could get out of school early and he had all the girls looking at him, it was every boy’s dream. However, girls and getting out early didn’t matter to him because he was a homosexual. He would think about men. He especially thought about men when he was in the boy’s locker room after an exceptionally tough day of practice when the spandex under the pads was a little too tight. It was a secret he would take to the grave. If his girlfriend ever found out about his secret, he would be in quite the predicament. 

Trina Feldman was one of the beauties on the cheerleading squad. She was promoted to co-captain along with the only male on the team, Whizzer Brown. They were both eye candy that everyone wanted a bite of; it was like they were two bunnies in a field of wolves. Not to mention the fact that all of their routines were very entertaining. The two could get any person they wanted. Of course, Trina was Marvin’s boyfriend because of the obvious reasons. Trina was a cheerleader and Marvin was a quarterback. It was that simple.

    They were the perfect couple that everyone strived to be. They would walk down the halls hand-in-hand, they would kiss before parting for class, and most importantly, they always showed up to each other’s practices and games to cheer each other on. At least, that what it seemed. 

    Marvin would go to the cheerleader’s practice when he didn’t have his own, but not for the reason everyone suspected. He went to watch Whizzer Brown. The way the man walked, talked and smiled made Marvin’s heart flutter. The two had spoken before. It was in sophomore biology and they were fighting over something that was idiotic to both, but the passion that Whizzer has for the subject made him feel funny. His relationship with Trina didn’t have the passion that Whizzer had with that one short fight. For weeks after their quarrell, Marvin thought of Whizzer as some sort of god. No one was able to manipulate his emotions and his feelings like Whizzer. He should’ve been thinking about his girlfriend that way, it infuriated Marvin.

    The latest game was raving. Westview’s biggest rival, The East High Falcons, were playing at their home field. They were neck and neck, and it was Marvin’s time to shine. The whistle was blown, the cheerleaders were cheering, the crowd was roaring, and the ball miraculously made it to the end zone. It was the riskiest play of the year, but they did it. It was a frenzy of cheering and hugs. 

    Trina ran over to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on her boyfriend’s helmet while giggling, “Marvin! Oh, Marvin sweetie you did it!”

    “We did it Trin,” Marvin took off his helmet and smiled widely. 

    “Oh snap. It’s family night! You know how my parents are. Bye, darling,” Trina kissed Marvin on the lips. He hesitated before giving a quick kiss back. 

    The commotion died down as quickly as it started, and all of the football team filed into the locker room to get changed. Marvin was known for being slow to change, so he was still there while everyone else left. Everyone else except Whizzer Brown.

    Whizzer has been waiting in the locker room to talk to Marvin. Once everyone was gone and it was only the two of them, he decided to speak up.

    “So Mr. Star-Quarterback, How was the big win?” He teased and slipped off his cheer shirt.

    Marvin was startled by the sudden noise. He whipped around to face a shirtless Whizzer. He felt his face heat up. 

    “Oh- I-“ Marvin fumbled over his words.

   Whizzer laughed and threw a towel at him, “Quit staring you perv.”

    Marvin turned back around right before the towel hit him and he knew his face was bright red. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning.  _ ‘Keep it together Gershwin. He’s just Whizzer. He’s not like you. He won’t-‘ _

    “Penny for your thoughts, Gershwin?” Whizzer walked in front of Marvin with a smirk, “You know, men don’t normally blush when they see other men shirtless.”

    “Oh shut up.”

    “Make me.”

    He didn’t know if it was the snarkiness of his voice, the tension in the air, or the  _ devilishly  _ handsome look on Whizzer’s face, but it made Marvin step forward, drag Whizzer down to his level, and press a warm kiss to his lips.

    People normally call a kiss magical or like fireworks are going off. This kiss wasn’t like that at all. This kiss was rushed. Marvin attempted to keep up with Whizzer as the man slipped his hands under his shirt. Marvin kept trying to take control and be the man he was supposed to be, but things got pretty hard when Whizzer moved his hand to Marvin’s hair. Marvin melted against the touch, letting the cheerleader have full control.

    After the intimate moment, Whizzer pulled back while smirking. Marvin frowned and after a few seconds, he caught his breath to speak up, “What? Why are you smirking like that, Brown.”

    “Because, Daddy-o,” Marvin cringed at the nickname, “I’m not the only one anymore.”

    “Only one of what?”

    Whizzer raised his eyebrows and scoffed, “You just made out with me and you’re asking what I am?”

    “Oh.”

    “Oh is right. You sad, sad gay man.”

    Marvin flushed and got furious, “I am  _ not _ a homosexual! I have a lovely girlfriend who-“ He was cut short by Whizzer kissing him deeply and muttering, “Shut up and let's go play backseat bingo.”  

    “Seriously? Already? We practically just met!” Marvin disregarded the one time they fought before.

    “Oh come on. You know you want to,” Whizzer purred and walked his fingers up Marvin’s arm. 

    He was right. Marvin did want to. With everything that just happened, he forgot about his doubts, his worries, and he forgot about Trina. He forgot about his precious girlfriend that everyone wanted to have. The only thoughts plaguing his mind involved Whizzer and how  _ good _ he felt around him. How natural everything felt when Whizzer did practically anything.

    After he quickly packed up, Marvin spoke while walking away to his car, “Shut up. You’re lucky it’s a Friday and my parents are away.”

    Whizzer lingered in the locker room before eventually catching up to Marvin. He hopped into the passenger’s seat of Marvin’s 1957 Chevrolet, “Nice car, Gershwin,” he ran his hand along the leather seats.

    “Parents bought it.”

    “Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, “ He tutted, “Aren’t you just a spoiled little kid. Hopefully you can spoil me soon enough, “ Whizzer had leaned over and  purred into Marvin’s ear.

    Marvin shrugged Whizzer away and tried to deny that his heart was racing, “Whizzer, stop this. My parents are out of town for the weekend and-, “ he paused, “Just wait til we get back to my pad.”

    Whizzer, not wanting to follow the rules, scooted over and started pecking Marvin’s jaw while the other was trying to push him away. They sped off into the night.

    At Marvin’s place, Whizzer got very handsy and Marvin got very vulnerable. With every swift movement Whizzer made, Marvin’s mental walls crumbled more and more. These were walls that he had spent years building up. Walls that protected his fragile masculinity. Walls that showed he was a straight man, a genuine man. It was almost unimaginable that Marvin was melting against Whizzer’s movements. 

    “Whizzer Brown, you’re going to destroy me one day.” 


End file.
